Given the proliferation of handheld mobile computing devices, ruggedization has become an important factor in enhancing their usefulness. It is expected that handheld or mobile devices will be dropped from time to time during handling in normal usage, for instance. This introduces an additional factor of vulnerability. To the extent that the handheld device may be made more robust and reliable when subjected to inadvertent physical abuse in normal usage, the utility to a user of such devices is enhanced.
When the handheld device is dropped and impacts the ground, or other surface, the shock is absorbed by the handheld device and transferred to its internal components, including the circuit board. As a result of the shock, components on the circuit board can become loose or dislodged, resulting in permanent or intermittent errors during operation of the handheld device. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the amount of shock absorbed by the circuit board as a result of the impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,168, titled “Terminal Design with Shock Isolation Assembly”, addresses the issue of shock absorption. In the patent, a circuit board is encapsulated by a rigid frame. A rubber bumper is provided between the rigid frame and a housing of a handheld device. Accordingly, in case the handheld device is dropped, the rubber bumper absorbs some of the impact, and the rigidity of the frame cause the circuit board to maintain a generally planar configuration.
However, the solution proposed by the patent is bulky. At a time when the general trend is towards smaller, more lightweight devices, a more lightweight solution is desirable.